Warmth
by GoddessGloriificus
Summary: Aqua seeks comfort in the grumpy soldier Lightning...and the two find themselves closer than they originally thought...


**Overview:**

**A very short story about Lightning & Aqua, Aqua feels lonely, and wants Lightning to be her company**

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

**Pairing: AquaxLightning**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts - Cross-Over**

**Disclaimer: Copyrighted to Square-Enix etc etc, I do not own, just wrote this**

**Warmth**

"Light?" Aqua's voice was gentle, but I could sense the prickle of fear behind it's soft approach as she spoke my name. Normally, Aqua would sleep on the bottom bunk and I would have the top, so I leaned my head over the side so she knew I'd heard her quiet request for attention.

"Mm?" Our eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, I could dimly make out the outline of her blue hair and aimed my reply in that direction.

"I…Can I…lie with you…? Please?" My eyes widened slowly from her question - I hadn't expected that at all. I was a bit uncertain at first, I'm not really the type of girl who just lets people share her bed, but I could tell from Aqua's voice that now wasn't the time to be cold and unsocial.

"Alright." My head moved back to lying against my pillow and I moved up a bit, waiting for Aqua to join me. I heard her quickly scrabble out of her bed, grab her soft toy and clamber up the ladder as fast as possible - she was probably moving quickly before I changed my mind about letting her share…

Her body was cold as she brushed past me, lying her head beside my own, her teeth chattered and her arms were shaking violently. I could see her much clearer now that she was beside me, the light from the stars shining gently against her face. Tonight, we'd kept the curtains open, so we could use the comfort of the stars' light to help us sleep - both of us had been tense the past few nights, for unknown, inner reasons.

"You're cold…" My voice was much softer than I'd intended and her cheeks went slightly pink.

"N-No…I'm fine really…" My eyebrows rose slowly, giving her a look that meant I knew she was obviously lying to me. Her eyes darted from my face then away, and she repeated this, looking embarrassed. A small smile curled on my lips and I put my strong arms around her smaller frame.

I felt her body tense at first from the contact she wasn't expecting, but then she loosened and relaxed in my arms, leaning her head against my chest. My own cheeks went slightly pink from her gentle snuggles, my heart was pounding in my chest rapidly from how close we were.

"Thank you…" She whispered gently, her shivering slowly began to cease as she took some of my body warmth.

I made a small sound in return to her thanks, resting my cheek to her head and closing my eyes. Something told me that she wanted to say something more, but was holding back in case of my response…I wasn't sure how I knew, but, I just did.

"If there's something you want to ask me…you can…" Moving slightly apart from Aqua, I looked down into her vibrant, sparkling blue eyes and she held my gaze for a while, in silence.

"You know Light…you're…really pretty." Shyly, she spoke her words slowly and calmly and again I hadn't been expecting the girl to come out with that response. My eyes widened and darted from her face then away - my turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh I…Uhm, thanks." The warmth from my cheeks was rapidly increasing as I got more embarrassed, and she let out a cute giggle that made my heart flutter slightly.

"Are you…blushing?" She asked me, pulling a pretend shocked face. I frowned playfully and turned my back on her to hide my red face.

"No, I'm not." I lied.

"Come on! You so are! Wow I never thought I'd ever see you blush…of all people…" She poked my side and I wriggled and ignored her, I didn't have a good enough come back, after all, she was right, I was blushing. And I knew why.

Aqua has a magical hold on me…she makes me feel beautiful right after training, when I'm all dirty and bruised…she makes me feel loved when everyone else has turned away from me…and she makes me feel special, always.

I felt her body leaning over me to try and see my face, I wriggled more and tried to push her away gently, laughing a little. From our movements, I rolled backwards and she fell onto me.

"Oh Sorry…I um…" Now we were both blushing from the fact she was sitting on my waist.

"Looks like we're both blushing huh." Smirking she slapped my arm and laughed, we didn't bother to hide our red faces this time.

Slowly, I sat up, sliding my arms around her waist to keep her pulled onto my lap. We were silent, our breathing heavier, faster, longer. Her eyes enticed me once more, and I was lost in the gorgeous blue orbs. Her fingers traced across my cheek, she explored my face with her touch, cherishing the moment we were sharing.

In return, my hand reached her face and I held her gently, running my thumb over her cheek. Her eyes closed slowly and her mouth parted from my touch. Moving my other hand to the other side of her face, I cupped her cheeks in my hands, pulling her head down, level with mine and her eyes fluttered open again.

Noses touching, eyes locked together, we moved our heads slightly to the side, and the kiss we shared was warm…it gave us comfort. And right now, that was all we needed. The comfort of each other.


End file.
